Inner Thoughts
by belgium-morning
Summary: this is a oneshot aobut what goes on in the minds of our four favorite Griffindors. rating just to be safe. please R&R!


**Disclaimer**: i don't own anything. this is just a figment of my imagination using JK Rowling amazing characters.

**Summary**: this is a one-shot aobut what goes on in the minds of our four favorite Griffindors. each are plagued by their own thoughts but at the back of all their minds in the impending doom that is Voldemort.

**AN**: this is my first fanfiction ever. it is supposed to be only a one-shot but if you think it should be something more tell me, and i'll consider making it full length.i'm always open to new ideas, so tell me what you think. enjoy!

* * *

Several people were in the Griffindor Common room, after a long and trying week. Most were working on school work, but some could be heard playing exploding snap or Wizarding Chess. Harry Potter and his friends had commandeered the couches by the roaring fireplace. All of them were tired; Ginny Weasley had herself draped over one arm of the sofa, Hermione Granger and Ron, Ginny's older brother, were sitting on the floor using each other as support. Harry looked about the room and realized that everyone was immersed in their own thoughts. 

'I wish I could tell them, tell them all what it's really like to be the boy who lived. Besides, who wants to be known for something they can't even remember and ultimately killed their parents?

Ron and Hermione just don't understand. They see me as invincible; they see a human shield to protect the wizarding world from. They can't know what it's like to have that placed on your shoulders, the responsibility of a whole community. And how could they ever know what it's like to be a murderer or the murdered. They have so much trust in me to win, to defeat him, but who knows. MaybeI won't be ready, and all those people will die because of it.

Blaming myself seems to be the only way for me to cope and they can't seem to grasp that. If I don't blame myself, then I will have to admit that what happens to the people who die helping me don't matter, and that will be even worse.My parents, Cedric, Sirius. All dead because of me. I might not have held the wand but they were there because of me, standing on the front lines without knowing who they were fighting, never knowing they couldn't survive.

Also how am I to ever get close to any one, because they will just be taken away from me? I can't believe how incredibly lucky Hermione and Ron are to have each other, to lean on, metaphorically and literally.' A smirk spread over Harry's face as he began to envision their lives together, knowing they'd be together forever.

Others had different thoughts. 'When will he ask me?' Hermione thought. Most of the time her thoughts centered on school and a certain red-haired someone, but lately, Ron just consumed her until her work was slipping and teachers were starting to notice. 'Heaven forbid. If Ron would just ask me to go out with him, then I could concentrate on school and finding a cure for Harry's everlasting depression. I love that boy so much, it hurts me to see him like this, always in pain, always worried, always away.

But Ron is definitely that someone special for me. He's so funny without trying, it's just in his nature to make people laugh. He isn't like the twins, but in his own way. He can be aggravating sometimes, and a little thickskulled but so endearing it makes my heart simply melt. However, I will make _him_ melt if he doesn't ask me soon; I have finals and heaven only knows, McGonagall won't accept my excuses anymore about that time of the month that seems to be happening all month. What am I going to do with that boy?'

While Hermione contemplated her options, the object of her admirations was thinking about things a little differently. 'Why can't I ever just ask her? Why do I always have to make a fool of myself by spewing bad comments all the time? Why can't I just tell her that I think she's the most gorgeous girl in the world, with hair that shines like a new coin, and eyes that show a depth that only Merlin can understand? I wish I could speak with her this way, then maybe she'd take a second look instead of always looking exasperated with me.

Ahh… to only worry about one female, I have to worry about two. Ginny has already started to date and it wouldn't be so bad if she didn't date guys I know. That way I could beat them to a living pulp for no reason but with Dean or Harry, that just wasn't possible.

Harry is another one I have to worry about. He's gotten so mopey and unresponsive. I often wonder where that boy that I met on the train that first year has gone. He was so young, so innocent with only his scar as a taint of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Now that evilness has spread to his eyes, leaving them dull green pools of nothingness that beckon a person to try to pull him back but can't seem to reach his soul. If only I had the key to unlocking the mystery of Harry, I might be able to help him. If only…'

As Ron was looking for something only he could see, another red head was trying to come to terms with siblings. Ginny lounged on the couch; staring at her hair without really seeing it, she thinks what she should do to get her family's attention.

'I just don't get it. I've gone out with plenty of guys and yet my brothers still treat me like their little sister, the little baby. True, I do still look kinda young but anybody would in these robes that cover you, the world and everything in between. However, I've remedied that by cutting my hair differently and wearing make-up and stuff, so why don't they see me? Maybe I should go darker. Maybe Harry will see me again.

Harry sure has changed. I don't see how I could have been scared of this boy. He's just deep, filled with emotion none of us know or could even begin to imagine. When I spent that tine with him I felt like I was sharing him with his thoughts, with the lives that have been lost and the ones that will be. He doesn't understand that we are here for him no matter what happens and we don't blame him. I mean, you know what they say, shit happens; I wish it just didn't all have to happen to him. Who would have thought that You-Know-Who would target such an emotionally strong opponent?'

The Gryffindors all sat in their respective seats for the rest of the evening, occasionally looking at one another before returning to their own thoughts. The embers in the fire had grown dim long after each had fallen into the world of sleep, unaware that someone was watching all with a steady eye. It surveyed them, slowing collecting information that could be used against them in the future. 'If they only knew that I could see all their Inner Thoughts,' it whispered.

* * *

well, what do you think? please review! 


End file.
